


What do you want?

by charigreentea



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charigreentea/pseuds/charigreentea
Summary: Magicatra AU where Catra and Adora meet in the whispering woods at night to enjoy each others company, even though they're on different sides of the war. Lord Adora is very desperate to get Catra back, Catra, however, just wants Adora to do what she wants to do and not what she's being told she has to do.
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	What do you want?

"What do you want, Adora?" 

Catra asked, putting her hand gently on Adora's knee as they sat in the middle of the whispering woods. No one came to find them there. It was hard having such a close bond, but being on other sides of the war. Adora turned to Catra, her hair slightly over her eyes and Catra desperately wanted to reach up and tuck it behind her ears. 

"Surely, leading a war can't be what you've always wanted to do." 

Adora's brows furrowed and she took Catra's hand, throwing it off of her knee as she got up and turned her back to her friend. Catra suddenly felt cold. 

"I always wanted to do it. With you." 

Adora's tone might have been cold at the beginning of the sentence, but as the flow of the sentence progressed, it was like her voice walked down a case of stairs, suddenly low and breathy, almost as if she was scared to say it. Catra, however, felt all of her insides turn around at the last two words. They made her stomach twist and turn and suddenly, even without Adora sitting next to her, she felt warm again. 

Catra got up, the sound of her lifting her body making Adora turn back around to face her. Even if Adora was a lord now and leading the most dangerous war, the way she put her arms around herself showed Catra that she was vulnerable, scared and not entirely confident with the situation. 

"We always talked about becoming the worlds most dangerous horde soldiers. We'd use dolls of princesses and burn their heads off and laugh at it. The Rebellion was a joke during those years and suddenly you find this magic headband that's supposedly from your ancestors and you decide to throw all of those years away? All of your friends? Me?" 

Catra's heart ached. Her hand itched to touch Adora and to immediately tell her that, no, she never meant to leave Adora, but all that came out was silence. She remembered those memories, she loved them. They had the most fun during those years, but after finding the headpiece and learning about her past, Catra just couldn't play pretend anymore. 

"I have to bring justice to my ancestors. I want to fix what they desperately tried to fix. Adora, all of the dreams and future plans we had, we can still have them, just join the rebellion and we can-" 

"We can what, Catra? Live in a pink palast and eat pink food and live a pink life? You hated all of that just a few months ago! This isn't what you want." 

Catra groaned, walking up to Adora and making her walk backwards the closer Catra came. Eventually, Adora's back collided with a tree and Catra stood just a few inches in front of her, the tension between them feeling like electricity that could light up a whole city. 

"You don't know a thing about what I want, Adora. How about you ask yourself that question? You say you want me, but then you don't, because you want to lead a war. Your indecisiveness is ridiculous." 

"Everyone is counting on me. I can't let them down, as their lord it is my duty to be successful in this war." 

Once again, Catra groaned and sharpened her fingernails, reaching forward and sticking them into the tree right next to Adora's face, whose eyes closed tightly out of fear. She was fragile when it came to Catra. She was feared in all the land, but when it came to Catra, she couldn't uphold that position.

"When will you stop doing things for other people? When will you start doing what you want to do?" 

"I want you, Catra!" 

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" 

Catra's scream brought an uncomfortable silence between the two. Adora felt it, she felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes, but she tried to keep her expression as numb as possible. Catra was fuming with anger, if Adora didn't know any better, she'd think she was going to punch her. Taking her hand out of the tree, Catra sighed and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. When she had visibly calmed down, she spoke in a raspier voice than her usual voice. 

"You can't have me as long as you're leading this war, Adora. I will not come back to you. You are my enemy and I am fighting for what is right."

Adora balled her fists, shaking with.. every type of emotion at once. She was being rejected. She was being abandoned by Catra, again, and it hurt. It hurt so bad that it almost burned. But she wasn't ready to give up that easily. Closing her eyes for just a moment, Adora released her hands and reached forward, startling Catra as she put both hands on the sides of her face. She stepped closer and put her forhead against Catra's. 

Catra didn't move, either because she didn't want to or because she was confused and paralyzed with fear. She really didn't know. Adora opened her eyes, keeping her eyes on the floor to try and keep her focus. 

"We have a bond, Catra. What's between you and me is special, no one else has it. I want you with me, by my side, leading an army that we have built. The world will be ours, just like we always wanted and we can finally be happy. I don't want to do this with anyone, but you." 

Another silence filled the little room between their bodies. Catra suddenly found it hard to breathe, Adora's words smooth like silk and uncensored too. Adora had always been very open with her affection, but it was still always a suprise to hear such words come out from a lord leading an army. Catra took a moment to gather her words, or to linger in the moment while she was close to Adora, until she said her final words. 

"Not even my feelings for you could make me join you." 

She removed herself from Adora, stepping away while she saw the evolution of Adora's pained expression. Her eyebrows furrowing, her eyes half closed and her mouth formed into a small line while her eyes turned glassy. She didn't know what she had expected. In that moment, her head had been empty, all that was to think about was how soft Catra's face had felt for her hands. 

It didn't matter how much anger was building up in Adora. Catra stared at her until she was at an arms length away and eventually turned around, jumping away from her. It didn't matter how angry she was, Adora would never do anything that could potentially hurt Catra. She was too weak when it came to her, that's why she was leading an army. 

However, once the lord lost sight of the princess, the tears she had been trying to keep in for so long had finally started spilling, rolling down her cheeks as endless sobs came out of her mouth and her knees found the ground beneath her. It hurt to be left again. The strained 'Catra' that came out of Adora's mouth was painful even to her. It showed her how indulged she was with her, but she couldn't change it. 

After letting the moment pass, Adora got back up and stared at the moon, almost as if it was giving her powers. She was not done. Not done with the war, not done with fulfilling her duty and not done with winning Catra back. She was determined and she was going to get Catra back, no matter what.


End file.
